Tomber amoureux d'un sourire
by AliceHNightmare
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki est la fille la plus jovial est populaire du lycée. Contrairement à elle, Sasuke Uchiwa est plus renfermé est craint des autres élèves. Leurs existences n'ont strictement aucune chances de s'entremêler. Pourtant, un simple petit accident va les rapprocher plus que n'importes quelle discutions. Quel est le secret de la si parfaite Naruko?
1. Chapter 1

_Rating: K_

 _Paring: NaruSasu_

 _Disclamer: Tout les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto! :3_

 _Le Bla-bla d'Alice: En plus de mon défit des 30 baisers, j'ai aussi décidée de faire un Two-Shot qui traine depuis un long moment dans mes cahiers d'écriture. C'est rare que j'utilise Naruko /La forme féminine de Naruto/ comme pilier centrale pour mes OS et que je donne une conscience à Sasuke, mais je trouve que le rendu est plutôt pas mal..._

* * *

\- Naruko-chan, on rentre ensemble ?

\- Non ! Naruko-chan, rentre avec moi !

\- Non, plutôt avec moi. J'ai vu un café sympa près de la gare, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer !

Sasuke soupira en regardant la scène du coin de l'œil. Tous les jours, c'était la même chose. Cette fille, Naruko Uzumaki, avait un succès fou auprès des filles comme des garçons et chaque jour ceux-ci faisaient la guerre pour savoir avec qui la blonde allait faire le chemin du retour. Cet intérêt que tout le monde lui portais, Sasuke pouvait dire qu'il était plutôt justifié. Naruko était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mignonne. Plus petite que la moyenne, très fine, avec des cheveux longs et blonds comme le soleil, toujours attachés en deux couettes sur chaque côtés de la tête. De plus, parce que posséder un physique digne d'une poupée de porcelaine n'était pas suffisant, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azur clair et au combien envoûtant. Sasuke aimait s'y perdre quelque fois (je te propose de préférence « de temps en temps »). Les rares fois où la jeune fille daignait poser ses yeux sur lui, ou plutôt lorsqu'elle en avait le temps. La pauvre était toujours trop entourée. Que ce soit par des filles, voulant profiter de sa popularité, ou alors des garçons, qui faisaient tout pour la séduire. Sasuke avait du mal à comprendre… Tous l'aimaient, l'adoraient, voulaient lui ressembler. Elle avait la vie que beaucoup rêverait d'avoir. Pourtant, son regard, ses sourires, même ses rires ; tout cela, chez elle, étaient si mélancolique, si triste. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi…

\- - Sa…Sasuke-kun… Tu es près ? On doit aller achetez le CD dont tu m'as parlé…

Le brun sortit de ses pensées pour porter son regard vers la blonde tant convoitée, qui pour se sortir d'un gros pétrin lui demander, de ses yeux suppliant, de jouer le jeu.

\- - Oui. Laisse-moi juste prendre mon sac.

Pourquoi acceptait t-il de la suivre dans son stratagème désespéré ? Tout simplement parce que ce groupe de mecs en chaleur qui le fusillait du regard avait le don inné de l'exaspérer. Alors soupirant longuement, il saisit son sac d'une main et celle de Naruko de l'autre et sortit de la classe en silence. Non, sans accorder au groupe de garçon, dans l'encadrement de la porte un regard noir qu'il était facile de traduire par : « Si je vous reprends en train de lui causer du souci je vous tue ! »

Pour échapper à d'autres futures profiteuses ou mecs en chaleur, le brun entraîna la blonde vers le gymnase. Quand ils furent entrés dans l'immense bâtiment vide de toutes personnes, Sasuke lâcha la main de l'Uzumaki qui se tourna vers lui, un regard plein de reconnaissance.

\- - Merci d'avoir bien voulu jouer la comédie Sasuke-kun.

\- - Hn…

En éternel glaçon qu'il était, Sasuke ne daigna pas formuler une réponse correcte, se contentant de regarder du coin de l'œil, le faux sourire que la blonde avait le culot de lui faire. Cela réussit à lui arracher un soupire, d'ennuis profond. Il détestait les personnes fausses, raison pour laquelle, il n'avait pas d'amis. Mais pour une raison lui étant inconnu, il ne parvenait pas à détester Naruko. Cela avait le chic de l'ennuyer. Il pestait contre lui-même pour être tombé sous le charme innocent de cette fille naïve. Et bien sur, comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, c'est le moment que choisis une vielle amie de longue date pour se réveiller.

/Elle est mignonne pas vrais Sasuke ?/ Dit la voix rieuse dans sa tête.

/Oh non pas toi…/

/Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content !/ Dit-elle renfrogner.

/Écoute Susano, tu vas me faire chier pour une durée indéterminée, tu vas m'attirer un nombre incalculable de problèmes pour une durée toute aussi indéterminée, alors excuse-moi mais sauter au plafond à l'idée de te voir à nouveau élire domicile dans mon cerveau, c'est trop me demander…/

/ Bordel, t'as jamais fais une phrase aussi longue… Et je ne suis pas aussi terrible, hein !/

/ J'ai eu le temps d'améliorer mon débit de parole pendant que tu étais partie dieu sait où… Et pour en revenir à ça : Tu te souviens de cette fameuse confession publique que j'ai fait à Sakura en primaire ? Et l'idée du poème dans le casier de Karin au collège… Rappelle moi de qui ça venait… /

/ D'accord, j'avoue, j'ai merdé sur ce coup-là… Ah et au faite, t'a copine n'est plus là… /

Sasuke stoppa sa discutions intérieur pour scruter avec attention le gymnase à la recherche d'une touffe de cheveux blond non-identifié. Il la trouva dans les gradins noirs. Naruko devait sûrement être partie s'asseoir. Doucement Sasuke s'avança vers la blonde qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver, trop perdue dans la musique qui émanait de ses écouteurs.

Pris d'un élan de sadisme inexplicable, Sasuke profita de son inattention pour se poster dans son dos sa main droite cachant ses yeux et la gauche retirant un écouteur. D'une voix faussement joueuse, il murmura :

\- Na-ru-ko-chan !

Celle-ci se retourna et se leva vivement, croyant avoir dans son dos une quelconque personne de son fan-club. Manque de peau, elle se releva tellement vite qu'elle glissa en arrière, manquant de s'écraser la tête 1 mètre plus bas. Sasuke la rattrapa de façon précaire avant de perdre l'équilibre à sont tour. Ils chutèrent donc tout deux au sol. Naruko sur Sasuke. Malheureusement pour la blonde, dans sa chute, elle fit tomber sa… perruque.

Quand Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec une Naruko aux cheveux court mais tout aussi blond. Et quand la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'une partit de son costume venait de foutre le camp, elle se recula vivement poussant cri strident.

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux… La fille la plus belle, la plus aimée, la plus adulée, le modèle de féminité de toutes les filles du lycée était… Un garçon !

\- Tu…. Balbutia t-il, choqué.

Le blond releva la tête dans un soupire, résigné.

\- Aaaah, je me suis fait démasquer.

\- Tu…Tu…

\- Hé oui, je suis un mec ! ça choque hein ?

\- ….

Devant le manque de réaction de Sasuke, Naruko soupira.

\- Bon ! Maintenant, puisque tu sais tout, tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

\- Gné ?

Le choc avait du être tellement violent que Sasuke en perdit l'usage de la parole.

\- Tu dois avoir remarqué que je suis tout temps harcelé non ? Alors je veux que tu joue le rôle de mon petit-ami.

\- …

\- Ou plutôt protecteur si tu préfère…

\- ….

\- Oi Sasuke ! Interpella t-il en agitant sa main devant ses yeux. C'est oui ?

\- Hn !

\- … Je prends ça pour un oui…

Et s'en était un. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de se laisse encore traîner dans une des machinations désespérées de Naruko ? Encore une fois, il n'en savait rien… Mieux vaut mettre ça sous le coup du choc. Il y repensera plus tard.

\- Bon, alors on se retrouve demain matin à 8h00 devant la grille du lycée.

\- Hn…

Et sur ces mots,Naruko se pencha vers Sasuke et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Avec un merci murmuré à l'oreille, il se releva et partit.

\- A demain Sasuke-kun !

\- …. Oi Naruko !

\- Hm ? Demanda t-il en se retournant vers le brun.

\- C'est quoi ton vrais prénom ?

Le blond afficha un radieux sourire si vrai et si sincère qu'il bouleversa Sasuke au plus profond de son être.

\- Naruto !

Et sur ce, l'Uzumaki quitta le gymnase après avoir remis sa perruque blonde, laissant, au pied des gradins, un Sasuke complètement out. C'est ce moment précis que choisit Susano pour se réveiller.

/Hé bah ça alors… Si je m'y attendais… C'est un mec ! Tu te rends comptes Sasuke ?! Un garçon ! Oi Sasuke tu m'écoute ?… Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?!

Susano se mit à paniquer et pour cause. Le grand glaçon international Sasuke Uchiwa était là, les yeux grand ouvert, la bouche entre ouverte et les joues cramoisies. Son cœur battant la chamade

/ Non… Ne me dis pas que… Non, non, non… T'es tombé amoureux de ce mec !/Hurla-t-elle, choquée.

L'ébène se cacha le visage avec son avant bras dans l'espoir vain de se calmer, stopper les battements effrayant de son cœur et la gêne qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Il se sentait si vulnérable, si… faible… Il voulait arrêter ce sentiment mais, plus il essayait, plus le sourire de Naruto prenait place dans son esprit. Son cœur battait vite, très vite, ses joues étaient rouges et lui brûlaient le visage. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas... pas lui enfin ! Sasuke Uchiwa ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux, encore moins d'un garçon ! Et puis, tomber amoureux d'un sourire : c'était tellement niais !

L'avant bras toujours sur son visage il pesta face à sa conscience.

\- Tu vois… A chaque fois que t'arrive, j'ai des problèmes !

 _À SUIVRE…_

* * *

 _Haru: Je ne sais pas ce qui doit m'énerver le plus: Que ce soit encore infiniment niais ou que tu as fait se confesser Sasuke à Sakura ET Karin..._

 _Alice: Tu-_

 _Haru: T'as pas finit les 30 baisers que je sache..._

 _Alice: Ça fait pas un an que je sache._

 _Haru: ... ..._

 _Beyond: Alice 1 - Haru 0_

 _Haru: *boude* La ferme Beyond..._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Paring: Toujours NaruSasu_

 _Rating: Toujours K_

 _Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi... T^T_

 _Le Blabla d'Alice: Vous l'attendiez, elle est là. La suite de ma fiction est enfin terminer. Hélas pour vous qui êtes impatients de connaitre la fin ce n'est malheureusement que la deuxième partie sur trois. Puisque cette fiction date d'il y a longtemps j'ai perdue la seconde partit /Celle-ci quoi/ et j'ai donc du changer quelques trucs. Ceci fais je me suis redu compte qu'il serais mieux d'en faire une fiction en trois partie plutôt que deux._

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Sasuke avait découvert la véritable identité de Naruko et un mois qu'il avait accepté de jouer le rôle de son faux petit-ami. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'aux yeux des autres, ils étaient un véritable couple que beaucoup avait du mal à accepter, Sasuke ne parvenait pas à réaliser qu'il était réellement tombé sous le charme de Naruto. Pour lui, qui avait toujours aimé les filles, c'était impossible qu'il puisse tomber amoureux du simple sourire d'un garçon. Malheureusement pour lui, Susano ce faisait un plaisir quotidiens de lui rappeler que les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le beau blond était inchangeable maintenant qu'il s'en était rendu compte…

/Quoi que tu dises Sas'ke, si ton cœur a décidé que c'était lui, t'a juste à l'accepter !/

/Susano, arrête avec tes phrases tout droit sortit d'un BL, je ne l'aime pas ! Ou du moins c'est Naruko que j'aime…/

/Oui, mais Naruko et Naruto sont la même personne, tu sais… /

/Rooh la ferme ! /

\- Naruko-chan, on rentre ensemble ?

\- Non ! Naruko-chan, rentres avec moi !

\- Dé, désoler les filles… Je…

Sasuke soupira. Bien que sa « relation » avec Naruko n'était plus un secret pour personne dans le lycée, beaucoup de personne continuaient à tourner autour de Naruto constamment. Certains garçons téméraires cherchant à s'attirer les faveurs de la blonde en prévention d'une rupture potentielle et certaines filles toujours aussi envieuse de sa popularité… Finalement les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup changé… A l'exception de la sociabilité du brun qui avait du faire ami-ami avec les connaissances intimes de Naruto. Mais bon, ils étaient plutôt sympa alors ce n'était pas vraiment un problème.

\- Et ça recommence… Souffla Ino avec un regard compatissant pour la blonde.

\- Bah, elle à l'habitude. C'était déjà comme ça en première année. Répondit Kiba en sirotant son lait au chocolat.

\- Mais quand même… Pourquoi elle les envoie pas chier ? Demanda Gaara incrédule.

\- Naruko est trop gentille pour faire ça… Mumura Hinata timidement.

\- Ouais, bah moi, je commence doucement à trouver ça lourd ! Déclara Shikamaru.

\- Tu devrais aller l'aider… Dit Ino à l'attention de Sasuke.

\- Elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller seule…

\- Quel pitoyable petit-ami tu fais !

Le problème, c'était que même ces personnes en qui Naruto avait toute confiance ignoraient son secret. Sasuke était le seul au courant ainsi que la famille du blond… Bien que cela le touchait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça hypocrite… Tout ces gens qui disaient aimer Naruko, n'aimer en vérité que l'image qu'elle renvoyée. Il avait déjà remarqué ça avant de découvrir sa véritable identité, personne n'avait jamais vu n'y compris la fausseté des sourires de Naruko, le fait qu'elle ne se changeait jamais dans les vestiaires des filles mais dans les toilettes, ou bien le fait qu'elle ne parlait jamais de ses années de collège, n'y de son premier petit-ami… Tous aimer, aduler Naruko mais en réalité ils ne savaient strictement rien d'elle ! Et pour lui aussi, c'était pareil. Même s'il était devenu très proche de Naruto, celui-ci ne lui parlait jamais de sa vie ou de son passer, encore moins de la raison qui l'avait poussé à se travestir.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait Sasuke se sentit blesser que le blond lui fasse si peu confiance…

\- Bon Naruko, t'as fini ?! Je dois aller à la librairie !

L'Uzumaki se tourna vers lui avec un regard exprimant « Tu me sauves la vie » avant de saluer les filles agglutinées autour d'elle et de se diriger vers l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci salua vaguement le groupe d'amis avec qui il était assis et pris la main de la blonde, la dirigeant à l'extérieur.

\- Tu m'as sauvée ! Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille en riant.

\- Comme d'habitude…

Naruto posa rapidement un regard inquiet sur Sasuke, se demandant pourquoi celui-ci agissait avec tant de froideur. Puis il se reprit vite se souvenant que c'était la façon d'être du beau brun.

\- Bon, on y va à cette librairie ?

\- Hn.

Souriant toujours, Naruto pris la main de l'Uchiwa et l'entraîna dans la boutique préférer du glaçon. Non sans ajouter une remarque quand à ce qu'il trouvait d'intéressant dans le fait de lire des livres toute la journée.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans les rues de la ville, le « couple » arriva devant une petite bâtisse ancienne avec en guise de pancarte l'inscription « Wonderland » écrit en manuscrite. Sans lui accorder un regard, Sasuke lâcha la main de Naruto et entra dans la boutique où un bruit de carillon l'accueillit.

\- Bienvenu !... Oh Sasuke c'est toi ! Ohayo !

Sans faire plus de cérémonies, une jeune fille aux courts cheveux roses s'avança vers le brun tout sourire.

\- Yo Sakura…

\- Bon, bonjour…

Sakura était l'amie d'enfance de Sasuke. Elle avait décidé de reprendre la boutique de livres de ses parents dès l'âge de 18 ans*. L'Uchiwa allait souvent chez elle pour se plaindre des ses problèmes et demander conseils alors naturellement elle connaissait très bien Naruto et son secret par la même occasion. Elle ne fût donc pas étonnée de voir un blond déguiser en fille aux côtés de ce qu'elle considérée comme son propre petit frère.

\- Bonjour, tu es Naruko-chan n'est-ce pas ? Demanda telle dans un sourire.

\- _Il hocha la tête restant sur le pas de la porte._ Hum…

\- Entre. Sasuke m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Sakura ferme-là ! Dit-il sévèrement.

\- Woua toujours aussi froid… Ah oui, ça me fais penser, le livre que tu attendais temps viens d'arriver !

\- Celui de Neji Hyuuga ? Demanda le brun soudains très intéresser.

A l'entente du prénom Neji, Naruto tiqua, faisant un pas, mal assuré, vers l'arrière. Changement de comportement que Sasuke remarqua instantanément contrairement à Sakura trop occuper à lui raconter comment elle avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour l'avoir, et tout ça rien que pour ses beaux yeux.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda t-il à l'attention de la blonde.

\- Hein ? Si, si, très bien. Je suis juste… Un peut fatiguée… Je crois que… je vais rentrer…

Et sur ce le blond travesti pris la fuite, sans laisser le temps, à Sasuke, de réagir. Cette fois son comportement ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sakura qui demanda, inquiète :

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- …Non… Répondit-il peu confiant. Sakura, je viendrais prendre le roman demain. Tu peux me le laisser de côté ?

\- Hm ?... Tu l'attendais impatiemment pourtant… Bon, si tu veux…

\- Merci Saku'! _Il lui fit un rapide bisou sur la joue avant de sortir lui aussi._ A demain !

Seule dans le magasin, l'Haruno fixa le livre de Neji qu'elle tenait en mains en soufflant pour elle-même.

\- Bizarre tout ça…

Le lendemain Sasuke ne parvins pas à m'être la main sur Naruto de toute la journée. Le jeune homme se faisant oublié dans sa chambre.

Le brun avait voulu le voir mais Minato lui avait dit, une mine désolé, que le blond n'acceptait aucunes visites.

\- Désolé Sasuke…

\- Pas grave… Je repasserais quand il sera d'humeur à me voir… Dit-il en cachant mal son inquiétude.

Pourquoi Naruto ne voulait rien lui dire ? Quel était le rapport entre Neji Hyuuga et la soudaine peur qui avait poussé le Naruto, si jovial, qu'il connaissait à s'enfermer à double tour et refuser toutes présences ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec son soudain besoin de se travestir à son entrer au lycée ? Qui était Neji pour Naruto ?… Tant de question et la seule personne capable de lui répondre ne voulait le voir sous aucuns prétextes !

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont eu une liaison… Dit Sakura l'air pensive en feuilletant un magasine.

Sasuke étant venu au Wonderland à la recherche de conseils releva, la tête du gâteau que lui avait servit son amie, pour la regarder une mine choquer peinte sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- … Il y a eu une rumeur il y a quelques années… 2 ans je crois… Comme quoi Neji Hyuuga le plus jeune romancier à succès du moment était gay. Certaines photo circulaient où on le voyait enlacer étroitement avec un garçon blond… Ces photos ont étaient prises de loin alors je ne sais pas si c'est Naruto qu'on voit dessus mais il y a des chances…

\- ….

\- Tu peux facilement les trouvés sur internet. _Elle pointa du doigt le contoire du magasin._ Si vraiment tu ne peux pas attendre de rentrés chez toi pour les voir je peux te prêter mon PC mais…

Le brun ne lui laissa même pas terminer sa phrase qu'il bondit de sa chaise pour se précipiter vers l'ordinateur en question.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas eu bonne idée. Souffla-t-elle sachant qu'elle ne serait pas écoutée.

Quelques recherches plus tard, l'Uchiwa trouva les photos mentionnées par Sakura. En comparant avec certaines photos datant de la dernière année de collège de Naruto, il dû admettre que la ressemblance était frappante. C'était exactement la même personne ! Alors c'était ça… Naruto avait vraiment eu une relation avec Neji…

\- Maintenant, reste à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Neji lui inspire une telle peur. Murmura la rose dans son dos.

\- Et aussi pourquoi Naruto à commencer à se travestir juste après leur rupture…

\- … Je pense que tu devrais lui parler…

\- Il ne veut pas me voir.

\- Tu n'as qu'a attendre que ses parents le force à retourner au lycée. Il ne peut pas rester chez lui indéfiniment.

\- Hm…

Sasuke remercia Sakura pour son aide et décida de repartir aussitôt la nuit tomber, n'oubliant pas d'apporter avec lui la nouvelle création de Neji. Cela le poussa d'ailleurs à se souvenir de la première œuvre qu'il avait lu de cet auteur de talent… « Mon seul amour », l'histoire d'un amour passionnel et déchirant qui avait conduit le héros à ne plus discerner l'illusion de la réalité. Il se souvenait particulièrement de la façon, à la fois réel et irréelle, qu'avait Neji d'écrire cette romance et la manière tragique et monstrueuse dont elle s'était finit.

Peut-être que cet histoire est la relation que Neji entretenais avec Naruto était lié… Si tel était le cas il comprenait pourquoi Naruto avait si peur du Hyuuga. L'amour du héros de son best-seller était fou et obsessionnel… Violant aussi. Neji avait-il déjà fais du mal à Naruto ? Si c'était le cas, cela pouvais expliquer les cicatrices sur le joues du blond apparues entre la fin de ses années de collège et son entrée au lycée…

/ Oula, Sasuke, relax ! Tu imagines le pire des scénarios là ! / Dit Susano paniquée.

/ Peut-être mais et si c'était vrais ! Si Neji avait vraiment fais du mal à Naruto ?! /

/ Et bien c'est finis aujourd'hui ! Et puis ça n'explique pas le fais que Naruto se travestit ! /

/ … …. …. /

/ Arrête de te prendre la tête comme ça. /

/ Facile à dire ! /

/ Tu auras toutes les réponses demain… /

/ Y a plutôt intérêt ! /

S'arrêtant au milieu de la rue le brun fixa le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains. Demain, c'était sur, il aurait les réponses à ses questions !

A SUIVRE…

 _* la bande ne connais Naruto que depuis le lycée, ils l'ont donc toujours vu en fille._

 _* Sakura à 3 ans de plus que Sasuke. Ils ont passer leurs enfance ensemble parce que leurs mère était amie._

* * *

 _Alice: *regard sadique* Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai fait cette fiction en trois partit?_

 _Beyond: Tu es démoniaque!_

 _Naruto: Rassure-moi, il m'a rien fait Neji?!_

 _Alice: Hmm... Va savoir... La suite est déjà en cour et pour une fois je suis tentée de laisser libre cour à mon sadisme..._

 _Haru: J'adore quand elle est comme ça!_

 _Alice: Hahahaha! Supplie moi de ne pas te faire de mal!_

 _Beyond: Elle à vraiment un grain celle-là... -_-"_

 _Haru: elle à lu les fiction de Sanzo c'est pour ça..._

 _Alice: *fantasme* Cette fille est un pure génie!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Rating: K_

 _Paring: SasuNaru_

 _Disclamer: Vous connaissez la chanson: les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Kishimoto-sama!_

 _Le Blabla d'Alice: Puisque j'ai été sadique sur le dernier chapitre j'ai décider de sortir celui-ci plus tôt! Non, en faite, j'ai juste fait une nuit blanche et j'ai eu envie d'écrire. Sinon, vous auriez encore attendu des plombes._

 _Bon quoi qu'il en soit voici le dernier et ultime chapitre de "Tomber amoureux d'un sourire". Je sais que vous attendiez avec impatience de savoir ce qu'il s'était passer entre Naruto et Neji alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus en découvrant ce qu'il c'est réellement passer /Et pas ce que Sasuke dans sa grande folie à imaginé/ Bon sur ceux je vais m'arrêter là, ont se retrouvent en fin de chapitre pour les commentaire!_

* * *

 _« - Tu aurais dû changer Naruto…_

 _\- Ne…Neji ? Qu'est-ce que tu... ?!_

 _\- Si seulement tu pouvais devenir ce qu'ils veulent… Alors, nous deux, on pourrait…_

 _\- Non… Neji, je t'en supplie !_

 _\- … Tu aurais pu l'être si tu l'avais voulu… Tu aurais pû leurs mentir !_

 _\- Neji, ne fais pas ça!_

 _\- … Si tu l'avais été, ils t'auraient aimé !_

 _\- NEJI ! »_

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident au Wonderland. Naruko était revenu à l'école, au grand bonheur de ses camarades, et avait retrouvée sa bonne humeur. Personne n'avait soulignée le fait qu'elle avait manquée plusieurs jours de classe et après quelques rumeurs de courte durée les choses avait repris leur cour normal comme si rien ne s'était passée… Enfin… A une exception près…

\- Dis, tu penses qu'ils ont rompu ?

\- C'est possible… Naruko ne veut même plus le voir…

/ Sasuke… Ça jase encore… /

/ Laisse-les répandre des rumeurs Susano. Tout le monde s'en fou… / Dit-il assis dans un coin de la classe le nez dans un livre et des écouteurs sans musique dans les oreilles.

/ Ouais, mais quand même… /

La vérité était que depuis son retour au lycée, Naruko faisait tout son possible pour éviter Sasuke. Que ce soit en prétextant une affaire urgente ou en l'ignorant tout simplement. Cela avait donc fais naître dans les couloirs du lycée une multitude de rumeurs en tout genre. Mais une seule semblant être devenu officiel : Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruko Uzumaki avaient rompu !

Autant dire que cette situation frustrait horriblement le glaçon. Que Naruto ne voulait plus qu'il joue son petit-ami ou que tout le lycée s'éclatait à rependre tout un tas de rumeurs sordides sur son compte passait encore. Mais ce qui le frustrait le plus était que depuis se fameux jour au Wonderland, il était sans réponse ! Et à cause de ça, ça devenait de plus en plus dur de résister à l'idée d'aller à la demeure du Hyuuga lui faire cracher les réponses à ses questions…

Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcher pas de dévorer la dernière œuvre de Neji dont l'histoire était plus glauque que n'importe lequel de ses écrits… Ce mec était vraiment cinglé !

/ Et ce cinglé est sortit avec Naruto… /

/ Hm ? T'a dit quoi Sasuke ? /

/ … Rien d'important… / Dit-il en se levant et en marchant vers l'Uzumaki venant d'entrée.

Sasuke voulait ses réponses ! Et c'est bien connu, quand un Uchiwa veut quelque chose, un Uchiwa l'obtient !... Malheureusement…

\- Naruko il faut qu'on parle ! Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux avec détermination

\- Plus… Plus tard Sasuke… D'accord ? Je… J'ai quelque chose à faire et… c'est plutôt urgent.

Quand un/une Uzumaki a décidé de vous évité, il/elle vous évite.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as à faire d'urgent ?

\- Heu… C'est que…

\- Tu me mens n'est-ce pas…

\- Non ! … Je…

Alors que la blonde cherchait ses mots Sasuke remarqua du coin de l'œil un groupe de garçon s'étend trop drogué à la testostérone s'approcher.

/ Sasuke ! Danger à 3h! /

/ Manquait plus que ça… /

Ce qui semblait être le mâle alpha de la tribu de chien en rut s'interposa entre l'Uzumaki mal à l'aise et l'Uchiwa plus que sur les nerfs.

\- Uchiwa, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais je te déconseille de la faire chier !

Vous a-t-on déjà dit qu'il ne fallait jamais, au grand jamais énerver un Uchiwa déjà sur les nerfs ?

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Je te défonce t'a gueule de P* !

Parce que lui ne semblait pas au courant au vu du coup de poing magistral qu'il venait de se prendre dans la face… Note à vous-même : Ne jamais traiter de P* un Sasuke qui doute de sa sexualité... Du moins… Si on tient à ses dents.

\- Enf**** !

/ Oh ! Mais, c'est que ça a de la répartit ce machin ! / Dit-elle faussement émerveillée.

/ Susano, ce n'est pas le moment ! /

/ Comme si un pré-pubère gonflé à l'hélium allait te faire peur… /

Et ce n'était pas faux. A peine quelques secondes après s'être relever le petit chien enragé finis lamentablement avachis sur le sol dans une prise d'Aikido*. Ah, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ils ne savent plus où sont leurs limites. Il y a des gens qu'on peut affronter et d'autre non. Malheureusement pour ce petit enfant sans cervelle, il n'était pas de taille face à un Uchiwa.

Mais arrêtons de se moquer de se truc salement humilié et revenons à notre histoire et donc à Sasuke qui, sans attendre l'arrivée d'un quelconque professeur, força, avec une facilitée ahurissante, la blonde à le suivre jusqu'au toit. A croire que celle-ci n'était pas vraiment et réellement obstiner à l'éviter.

/ Heu... juste Sasuke, tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? /

/ Avoir des réponses à mes questions ! /

/ Ah… Heu… Et tu comptes les lui faire dire comment ces réponses ? /

/ En le lui demandant ! /

/ … Tu penses vraiment qu'il va te les donner ? /

Le brun, déjà arriver sur le toit, s'arrêta. Susano n'avait pas tord… Si le passé commun de Neji et Naruto était si horrible qu'il l'avait imaginé, le blond n'allait pas le lui raconter si facilement…

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu avais de si important à me dire pour crée autant d'agitation ?! Demanda le travestit en extirpant sa main de l'emprise du Uchiwa.

Bah autant y aller franco.

\- Je sais que tu es sortit avec Neji.

Le blond, jusque là impassible, blêmis soudains. Comment était-il… ?

\- Comment tu… Dit-il en reculant légèrement.

\- C'est pas important ! Ce qui est important c'est ce qu'il s'est passé après !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tenta le blond pour échapper à la situation.

Essayer de faire à croire à Sasuke qu'il faisait complètement fausse route ? Intelligent, mais totalement inutile dans ce contexte.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je sais que votre rupture à quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tu te travestis !

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout !

\- Alors tu avoues qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre toi et Neji !

Aïe, pris dans son propre piège. Naruto n'a jamais su être un bon menteur.

\- Oui mais…

\- Alors dis-moi ce qu'il c'est passer !

 **« Tu aurais du changer Naruto… »**

\- … Je… Ce n'est pas important !

 **« … Si tu l'avais été, ils t'auraient aimé… »**

\- Ça l'est pour moi !

Le blond, tête basse, releva les yeux pour encrés ses pupilles bleus dans celle ébènes de son homologue.

\- Pourquoi tu veux tant savoir ça ?!

Sasuke cru qu'il allait exploser. C'était si dur à comprendre ? Naruto était donc si aveugle que ça ?!

\- Parce que je tiens à toi bordel ! Et je veux savoir se que ce tordu de Neji t'a fais !

 **« Tu aurais pu leurs mentirent… »**

Naruto cru hallucinée en entendant ses mots. Il tenait à lui ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Ce n'était pas à lui qu'il tenait, mais à Naruko ! Il le savait très bien. Sasuke était comme tous les autres. Complètement aveugle… Ne l'aimant que pour son beau physique ! Ne l'aimant que parce qu'il était une fille ! Seulement parce qu'il était elle et non lui. Il l'avait très bien remarqué lorsque le l'Uchiwa avait découvert sa véritable identité… Tout l'amour qui se trouvait dans ces yeux et qui était destiner à Naruko était partit en fumer… Parce qu'il n'était pas une fille…

\- Tu veux la vérité ? Et bien je vais te la dire… Assis toi et écoute, mais après ça, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi !

Sasuke acquiesça ne prenant pas vraiment au sérieux la dernière phrase du blond. Enfin, il allait avoir des réponses… C'était la seule chose qui lui importait à cet instant.

\- Va y. Dit-il face au manque d'assurance soudain de son ami. Je t'écoute.

L'Uzumaki respira lentement avant de s'asseoir à son tour, face au brun. Puisqu'il fallait passer par là pour en finir… Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Comme… Comme tu le sais, je suis sortit avec Neji à ma dernière année de collège… Au début tout allait bien, j'étais même heureux d'avoir été celui qu'il avait choisit parmi toute les personne qui lui courait après… Mais un peu avant les vacances d'été… Le comportement de Neji à changer… Il devenait plus froid… Plus violent aussi… Dans ses gestes, sa façon de me prendre dans ses bras ou quand on… Enfin voilà quoi. Ça m'inquiétait mais j'essayais de ne pas y penser. Je me disais que c'était sûrement le stresse de sa première édition et que tout redeviendrais comme avant une fois que sa carrière de romancier serait lancée…

\- Mais il y a un mais, pas vrais ?

\- Ouais… Un jour, j'ai été chez lui pour lui ramener quelques bouquins… Ses parents n'étaient pas là alors on en a profité… Mais d'un coup, alors qu'il m'embrassait, son père est entré dans sa chambre… Et… il nous a vu…

Sasuke connaissait déjà la suite de l'histoire mais laissa quand même le blond continuer.

\- Il s'est vite énervé, me traitant de tous les noms et me disant que je devais avoir honte de moi… Après quelques minutes, la mère de Neji profita d'une inattention de son mari pour me faire partir… Je ne pense pas qu'elle était d'accord avec tout ça mais elle ne semblait pas me détester pour autant… Toujours est-il que la dernière chose que je vis à ce moment là… C'était Neji se faisant frappé par son père…

Naruto était au bord des larmes en se souvenant de ça. De la façon triste et coupable dont Neji le regardait quand il avait était forcé de s'enfuir. De tout ces jours, qui s'était écoulés sans qu'il n'ait aucune nouvelles de son amour et de ce qu'il s'était passé après…

\- Deux… deux semaines après ça… Neji est arrivé chez moi… Couvert d'hématomes et la lèvre en sang… Je… J'ai vite compris que son père avait passé tout ce temps à le battre… Comme si sont homosexualité allait sortir de lui sous la force des coups… Mes… Mes parents n'étaient pas là… Alors je lui ai proposé de rester… Je n'aurais pas du…

\- … …

\- On… on s'est disputté et… Neji a ouvert la fenêtre de ma chambre… Je… j'ai vite compris se qu'il voulait faire… Son père l'avais rendu fou à force de le battre et de lui répéter qu'il était anormal… J'ai voulu l'arrêter… Mais ce qu'il m'a dit à ce moment là, m'avait tétanisé sur place…

\- … Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?...

\- … Que j'aurais du être une fille…

Cette phrase avait sonné comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine de Sasuke et les larmes qu'il voyait sur le visage de Naruto n'ont fait qu'accentuer la douleur dans son cœur. Doucement il prit l'ange en face de lui dans ses bras le cajolant comme une mère avec son enfant.

\- Je… j'ai toujours pensé que Neji avait raison… ça m'a obsédé ! C'est… c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu devenir une fille… Je pensais que les gens m'aimeraient plus comme ça…

\- Non, Naruto ! Tu...

\- Et c'était le cas ! Tout le monde préfère Naruko ! Même toi Sasuke !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Naruto ! Je n'ai jamais !

\- Si !... je… Avant que tu découvre mon secret… j'avais bien vu que tu aimais Naruko ! Mais… mais quand… quand tu m'as vu moi… tout cet amour à disparu ! Celle que tu aimais, c'était celle que j'avais crée !... Personne ne m'a jamais aimé pour moi-même !

Sasuke fut sidérer par les paroles du blondinet dans ses bras. Alors c'était ça les véritables sentiments de Naruto ?... Toute cette mélancolie dans les yeux de Naruko venait de là ? La raison pour laquelle celle que tout le monde aimer était toujours aussi triste c'était ça ?... Il comprenait mieux maintenant…

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot, tu sais… Dit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de me dire ça ?!

\- Haha, non, t'as raison…

Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, ni comment, Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond en enlevant sa perruque. Un petit baiser tendre, amoureux et innocent, comme ceux des enfants.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ...?

\- Écoute Naruto… C'est vrai que jusqu'à connaître l'identité de Naruko j'étais fou amoureux d'elle.

\- Tu vois c'est ce que je !

\- Mais !… Celui qui m'a fais passer d'hétéro à homosexuel c'est toi Naruto. Toi et personne d'autre.

Des larmes toujours plein les yeux, l'Uzumaki cru halluciner.

\- Sasuke tu…

\- Je t'aime.

/ Oh bordel ! O_O/

/ Susano, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?! /

/ C'est la première fois que tu fais une déclaration aussi classe bordel ! /

/ Susano, tu m'écoutes ! /

/ Faut trop que je le dise aux copines ! /

/ Aux quoi ?!... Susano ?! … Oh et puis merde ! /

Sasuke, désespéré par l'attitude de son amie mentale, reporta son attention sur Naruto… Néanmoins il fut tout aussi désespéré par sa réaction à sa confession.

Son âme ayant quitté son corps Naruto était face au visage du brun, la bouche et les yeux grand ouvert sans aucune réaction.

\- Heu… Naruto ?

\- Oui… c'est moi…

\- Ça va ?

\- … Je crois…

Il croyait ? L'Uchiwa manqua de s'écrouler. Néanmoins il ne se laissa pas pour autant abattre.

\- Mais tu sais… Tu n'es pas forcé de me donner une réponse maintenant…

\- Gné ? Dit-il son âme ayant apparemment regagné son corps.

Le brun aborda un sourire espiègle avant d'embrasser chastement les lèvres de son homologue et de se relever.

\- Je suis un Uchiwa tu as oublié ? Quand je veux quelque chose je l'obtiens ! Alors je vais tout faire pour que tu tombes amoureux de moi !

Seul un visage écrevisse lui répondit. Fière de son petit effet le brun quitta le toit laissant seul un blondinet complètement out.

Les joues rouges, le cœur battant la chamade, une sensation étrange dans le ventre. Tant de sensation déstabilisante mais pas inconnu au blond.

\- Oh merde… Kyuubi je crois que je…

/ Haha si c'est pas comique ça ! Tomber amoureux d'un sourire ! /

 _FIN?_

* * *

 _Haru: *choc* Elle la fait!_

 _Beyond: *Choc bis* Ouais..._

 _Alice: Vous m'en pensiez pas capable, hein? Agenouillez-vous mortel et vénérez moi! MOUAHAHAHA!_

 _Haru: Personnellement, je te vénèrerais quand tu auras finis les 30 baisers..._

 _Alice: Tu n'es jamais content, c'est fatiguant à force..._

 _Beyond: mais tu comptes vraiment laisser la fin comme ça?_

 _Alice: comment ça?_

 _Beyond: Bah c'est plat..._

Haru: En plus, y a même pas de sexe.

 _Alice: *prend son PC* Okey, j'ai compris, je vais voir si je peux faire un bonus... Mais je vous promet rien hein! Tout dépendra de la demande des lecteurs, de mon inspiration et de mon envie d'écrire!_

Haru: YAY! DU SEXE!


End file.
